1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, in particular, to a heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when the electronic apparatus is used, its ambient temperature as required for operation is about consisting with the living ambient temperature, without need of specific control on temperature. At most, a thermal dissipation device such as a fan may be additionally installed to allow the electronic apparatus to normally work. However, in some special areas or working environments, the temperature may be extremely low, such as −40° C. or less, resulting in that electronic apparatus cannot be normally activated. In this situation, the electronic apparatus needs to be first heated up to a certain temperature, and then electronic apparatus is activated, so as to assure the electronic apparatus to be normally turned on and working.
Usually, the heating device of electronic apparatus is controlled by the micro controller or the central processing unit. However, when the micro controller or the central processing unit is at extremely low temperature, abnormal situation may occur. In manufacture, a heater board may usually be configured to perform heating but the heater board has the disadvantage of high cost and this issue needs to be further solved.